Plus que ma propre vie
by romanoew
Summary: BD spoilers. Volturi lät inte Cullens leva och Jacob flydde med Nessie. Det här är 15 år senare, och Renesmee vill ta reda på mer om sitt förflutna, så hon reser hem till Forks där hon stöter på en hel del överraskningar. Renesmee POV. SM äger allt. R&R.
1. Förord

_Äntligen._

_Jag har väntat på den här dagen i femton år. _

_Den här dagen då jag äntligen kunde återvända till min födelseort; Forks i Washington._

_Det skulle inte bli en början på något nytt, utan på något gammalt._

Jag heter Vanessa Wolf, men jag kallas för Nessie, och jag är femton år gammal. Men jag är inte som vilken normal tonåring som helst. Jag är halv vampyr.

Min mamma, Isabella Swan, hade träffat min pappa, Edward Cullen, i high school. De hade blivit kära, och sedan gift sig. Under smekmånaden blev min mamma gravid med mig, och det skulle väl varit en lycklig nyhet för vilket annat par som helst, men inte för dem. Min pappa var nämligen vampyr.

Ja, var.

Han är död nu. Det är dem alla. Hela min familj utplånades av de hemska Volturi. Jacob räddade mig, med lite hjälp från min mamma.

Mitt namn är inte ens Vanessa Wolf, egentligen heter jag Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Eller det var vad min mamma hade döpt mig till. Men Renesmee hade dött med henne och resten av dem.

Det enda som finns kvar av mitt liv som Renesmee är ett brev, skrivet av min mamma. Och sedan medaljongen som hon hade gett mig i julklapp, den enda julen som vi firade tillsammans. Den innehöll ett kort av mig tillsammans med mina föräldrar, och den hängde alltid runt min hals.

_Plus que ma propre vie._


	2. Tillbaka till Forks

"Jake!"

Klockan var sju och jag sprang in i Jacobs sovrum.

"Kom igen! Vakna!"

Han rörde på sig i sängen, men vaknade inte. Jag bestämde mig för att låta honom sova medan jag gjorde frukost, men sen var han tvungen att gå upp.

Medan jag gräddade pannkakorna kunde jag inte stå still på golvet. Jag var så ivrig att jag hoppade runt.

Idag skulle det hända, idag skulle vi åka tillbaka till Forks. Jag hade inte varit där sen jag var liten, sen den där hemska dagen då mitt liv togs ifrån mig. Jag hade det bra nu, på sätt och vis, tillsammans med Jacob. Men jag drömde fortfarande mardrömmar, jag saknade fortfarande mina föräldrar och resten av familjen, de fattades mig fortfarande. Men Jake har tagit bra hand om mig och jag är inte olycklig. Men om jag inte hade haft Jacob vet jag inte vad jag hade gjort.

När jag var liten tvingade jag honom att berätta allting han visste om mamma och pappa, alla hans minnen tillsammans med min mamma och allting dom upplevt tillsammans. Det var det jag ville höra istället för sagor, och till skillnad från sagorna och dikterna som min mamma brukade läsa för mig, kunde jag lyssna på Jacobs minnen om och om igen. Jag tröttnade aldrig på att höra saker om mina föräldrar.

Efter att ha vänt på en pannkaka öppnade jag amuletten som alltid hängde runt min hals och tittade på fotot av mig och mina föräldrar. Vi såg så lyckliga ut.. Jag saknar dem så mycket.

Jag behövde inte gå och väcka Jake igen, utan han kom in i köket självmant efter att ha känt doften av pannkakorna.

"Godmorgon, Nessie."

Han pussade min panna innan han satte sig ner vid bordet.

"Du är visst lite upprymd idag?"

Han flindade och tog för sig av pannkakorna. Jag var inte så speciellt förtjust i människoföda, men pannkakor gick ner iallafall. Även om jag föredrog blod.

"Jag ska få träffa morfar idag."

Min morfar hade ingen aning om vad som hänt med min mamma, men han visste att hon var borta. I ryggsäcken som min mamma hade packat ner åt mig hade hon lämnat två brev; ett till mormor och ett till morfar. Vi hade skickat iväg breven till dem så fort som vi kunde, så fort vi var säkra på att de verkligen var borta..

Jag saknar morfar. Jag har velat åka och hälsa på honom så länge nu, men Jake har alltid sagt att det inte är säkert. Volturi kan ha koll på Forks och så vidare, ifall jag någonsin bestämde mig för att återvända. Men nu hade han gått med på att ta risken. Äntligen.

När vi hade ätit klart, hade diskat och gjort i ordning oss så satte vi oss i bilen och började åka mot Forks. Det skulle ta oss omkring sex timmar, så det var en bit att åka. Jag tittade ut genom fönstret nästan hela bilresan, samtidigt som jag sjöng med i låtarna som spelades på radion. Jacob satt mest tyst hela tiden. Jag vet att han var lika spänd som jag, han hade inte träffat sin pappa under alla dessa år och nu skulle han äntligen komma hem. De hade knappt pratat heller, Jacob var löjligt beskyddande. Han säger alltid att min säkerhet är det viktigaste för honom, att min familj inte ska ha dött förgäves.

Under min uppväxt har vi mest rest runt. Vi har bott i varje delstat i USA förutom Alaska. Vi bodde till och med på Hawaii ett tag, hälsade på Jakes syster som bor där tillsammans med sin man. Ett tag bodde vi i Seattle, det var den jobbigaste tiden för mig. Att vara så nära "hemma" utan att kunna åka dit. Jake såg hur mycket det smärtade mig, så vi stannade inte där så länge. Vi har hållt oss undan människor så mycket vi kunnat, jag har till exempel aldrig gått i skolan. Men Jacob har köpt hem läroböcker till mig från internet, och jag kan lika mycket som en vanlig 18åring som gått ur High School, om inte mer. Jag är väldigt lärtlärd och kan inte glömma saker. Det är helt omöjligt. Jake tycker att det är orättvist. Han säger att om han hade en vampyrs hjärna så vore varulv det absolut bästa man kunde vara. Fast det är det ju ändå.. enligt honom. Han bara menar att det skulle göra det ännu bättre. Nåja, Jacob är Jacob, och Jacob är varulv utan vampyrhjärna.

"Nu är det inte långt kvar, Ness."

En arm ruskade om mig. Jag hade visst somnat. Jag gäspade och tittade ut genom fönstet, men kunde inte se så mycket mer än skog.

"Var är vi?"

Jag tittade på Jake och han log mot mig.

"Tio minuter ifrån Forks."

Mitt hjärta hoppade till i mitt bröst. 10 minuter kvar tills jag får träffa morfar igen.

"Tror du han saknar mig? Charlie alltså?"

"Det är klart han gör. Han älskar dig, Nessie. Han vet att Bella är borta, men att du finns därute någonstans. Jag lovar att han lever på hoppet om att få träffa dig igen en dag. Idag är det inte bara din dröm som slår in, Nessie, utan också hans."

Jag log, och de kommande tio minutrarna tillbringade jag genom att koncentrera mig på att lugna ner mig. Jag ville inte se ut som ett freak när jag träffa morfar. Men det var förgäves, nästan iallafall.. När han stannade utanför Charlies hus trodde jag att mitt hjärta skulle hoppa ur bröstet på mig.

Huset såg ut precis som jag minns det. Och för första gången på så många år kände jag mig hemma.

Jacob öppnade min dörr och hjälpte mig ut, och på skakiga ben gick jag mot dörren. Väl framme tog jag ett djup andetag, innan jag knackade på.

Dörren öppnades och framför mig stod Charlie. Min morfar. Jag kände genast igen honom, även fast han såg mycket äldre ut än vad jag mindes. Hans mörka hår hade blivit grått, och han hade fått rynkor. Men när han såg mig lös hans ansikte upp av ett brett leende, och jag förstod att Jacob hade haft rätt.

"Renesmee."

Jag blev förvånad när han omfamnade mig. Jag mindes att han aldrig hade varit den typen av person, känslig och så. Kramar gjorde honom generad. Men nu höll han om mig hårt, och jag kramade honom tillbaka.

"Morfar."

Han kramade mig ännu hårdare, vägrade släppa taget.

"Nessie, min älskade Nessie.. Är du verkligen här?"

Han släppte mig motvilligt för att titta på mig.

"Ja, morfar. Jag är här."

Jag log och han kramade mig igen.

"Jag har saknat dig så mycket.."

Han kysste min panna.

"Jag har saknat dig med, morfar."


End file.
